leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Void
The Void is a place between dimensions and between worlds. Lore To some it is known as the Outside, to others it is the Unknown. To most, however, it is called the Void. It is a timeless place inhabited by various seemingly intelligent entities who, for reasons beyond human understanding, have the desire to gain entrance to and vitiate the worlds outside their realm. These creatures are called "Voidborn". According to , the Void is a very dark place, both he and said that the daylight in Runeterra is too strong for them. The lost city called Icathia seems to be connected to the Void, as some Voidborn are known to have appeared in the place and some mortals are known to have gained the Void's power in it. Mortals who encounter the power of the Void generally have one of two reactions: * Like , their minds may be overwhelmed and they may become willing servants to the dark apocalyptic destinies they see emanating from the Abyss. On Runeterra, these individuals are referred to as "The Cult of the Void". * Like , they may be horrified and shocked into an unyielding desire to lay down their lives to forestall the doom they see. On Runeterra, these individuals are referred to as "The Preservers". Some historical evidence show that, in times long past, there were massive magical projects throughout Runeterra oriented toward creating a bulwark against the Void. These projects and their history, however, remain apocryphal. It also seems that all five creatures emanating from the Void seem to have a hunger that they must satisfy, their aim is for bleak superiority only against mortals (Some even unintentionally), and possess apostrophes in their names: * hungers for fear and mayhem. * craves biological perfection. * is glutton, always hungry. * endlessly hunts prey. * seeks out knowledge. * Marak Helmen seeks revenge for his Brother Valan Voidborn are shown to vary greatly in intelligent and developed: and are highly intelligent (In due time may aswell, but requires to assimilate other organic creatures.), while is rather primitive (This may due to fact that he is an infant) and is primeval and non-sapient, more akin to a wild animal. As such there are also different hierarchies, for example is the queen of her kind and feared by the other Voidborn. is likely in the higher hierarchy however, as he is allowed and able to execute other Voidborn should they become problematic for him. There currently exist two lesser Voidborn creatures who are summonable to the plane of Runeterra for a short time. * , summoned by via . * , summoned by any champion via a Gate. These lesser voidborn are both quadrupeds, with insectile legs that are similar in appearance. They are smaller in size in comparison to other voidborn, being around the size of a minion, implying that they may not be fully matured. It has been hinted that they are non-sapient, and possess no lead nor master; however, their demeanors can be (forcefully) lieged to those that summon them. These voidborn appear to be linked in some way to the champion who summoned them, being able to either increase their strength either directly from the summoners own strength ( ) or defense ( ). Currently, performs rituals with his followers to sacrifice humans to the Void. In one instance tried to stop him, however managed to trick into sending his daughter into the Void. Trivia * While they are not Voidborn, and have a 'Void-'''themed skin. * It would seem that all Voidborns have (''been forcibly) allied with and the Glorious Evolution, further enhancing their capabilities as evidenced by their Battlecast skins. * All Voidborn champions (Except ) can deal true damage with their kits. ** deals flat true damage. ** deals true damage in an explosive radius after death. ** deals true damage upon 100 Fury. ** deals true damage after three stacks by his abilities. * All Voidborn champions (Except ) have an ability that enhances their basic attacks in some way. ** adds bonus magic damage to all his basic attacks to all units in front of him while toggled on, increaing the range the bigger he is. ** adds bonus damage equal to a percentage of the targets maximum health and increased attack range for 8 seconds. ** adds magic damage on his basic attack. , if Evolved, increases basic attack range. ** adds bonus physical damage on her the next 3 basic attacks to her target and all surrounding enemies. passively grants bonus attack speed. * All champions that are Void-related stack something: ** stacking health, attack range and model size with ** stacking the damage and mana cost of ** stacking his uses ** stacking the mana cost of ** stacking with his spell uses for ** stacking her Fury for and ** stacking with his spell uses for . ** (Marak Helmen) was the only Champion who was having revenge on a Voidborn Champion named Vel'Koz Champions de:Leere pl:Pustka zh:The Void Category:Places